This invention relates generally to the field of placer mining, and more particularly to an improved form of continuous run sluice box adapted for operation with little if any down time for cleaning.
In the traditional placer mining process, large amounts of ore and sands are continuously washed in a sluice which is not subjected to constant vibration. The heavier precious metal and accompanying black sands sink to the bottom of the sluice, and the lighter weight sands and other impurities are washed away. Large scale placer mining is relatively inefficient, in that the black sands which accompany the precious metal often, with further refining, will realize other products which are worth as much or more as the recovered precious metal. In the traditional sluice, the riffles or transversely extending walls disposed at periodic intervals, periodically become filled and packaged with recovered material, and operation must be then halted so that the material can be removed, usually as a hand operation. During this period, no washing of ore can take place.